(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use by caregivers in positioning bedridden persons, and in particular to an apparatus for use in positioning individuals who are confined to a bed, and unable to easily move without the assistance of others. The apparatus is useful in turning patients in a bed as well as in moving patients from one bed to another.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are described in the prior art that purport to be positioning a person that is confined to a bed. The following patents are representative of these prior art devices:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,502,169 Persson 5,054,140 Bingham et al. 5,155,874 Kershaw 5,524,304 Shutes 5,530,974 Rains et al. ______________________________________
However, despite the disclosure of numerous prior art devices, no apparatus is currently available that meets all of the requirements for this type of device. A patient positioning device must be useable by a single caregiver, enabling the caregiver to turn or move the bedridden patient to the desire position with minimal exertion by the caregiver, and insignificant trauma to the patient. In addition, the patient positioning device must be readily moveable, self-contained without exposure of operating components to the patient or caregiver, quickly repairable, and easy to clean. A device meeting these requirements would be of considerable value.